


The Unholy Alliance

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Feminism, Friendship, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: The Loner: Brittany S. Pierce a journalist who's on the outside of the McKinley social circle.The Badass: Santana Lopez a tough girl with a Lima Heights attitude. The Cheerio: Quinn Fabray, Little Miss Popular with the fake blonde hair and cheerleading uniform.The three become unlikely but close friends.





	1. Chapter 1

High school always been lonely for Brittany. She's always stood out because she talks weird and believed in Hogwarts till she was sixteen (and cried when she found out it wasn't, in class). She wears vintage clothes and floppy hats and smiles at people she doesn't know. Apparently that makes her weird. 

Journalism is Brittany favourite (and only one she's in) club because she writes short stories for it. Writing is great, having a big imagination actually helps and Brittany has one hell of an imagination. She sits with some of the journalism kids at lunch as she daydreams, and it's better than daydreaming by herself. 

But apart from lunch and journalism Brittany usually alone. No one wants to be friends with her. So of course, when she's in communication, she dreads the words, "group project". 

No one ever wants to work with Brittany, even if she wasn't a weirdo loner, she was stupid. Everyone thought it, and it was probably true. Brittany wasn't exactly a genius, not even close to one. 

The teacher ended up choosing groups, which Brittany's glad for. At least she doesn't have to wait for someone to take pity on her. She doesn't want to feel like a charity case. 

"Brittany?" The teacher repeated, pulling her out of her daydream. 

"Yes miss?" Brittany asked. 

"I said you were working with Quinn and Santana." Miss. Greggs repeated. Brittany followed her glaze over to a corner table where a Spanish girl who looked a mix of muderous and a blonde cheerleader, Quinn, who looked bored were sat. 

"Hi." Brittany greeted them brightly. She smiled despite being met with only bored stares. 

"Whatever." Quinn muttered. Quinn was one of those very pretty and popular girls. She probably had more Facebook friends then Brittany knew real people. She looked like an angel but she wasn't nice. Quinn slushied other students all the time, including Brittany and spent most of her time gossiping with other Cheerios (why the cheerleaders were named after cereal confused Brittany). 

Santana sort of stared at Brittany like she was analysing her. Santana was a 'tough' girl. She usually wore black and had really long, shiny hair. She got into a lot of fights, only a month ago she put a football player in hospital and his family dropped the charges, there were rumours of blackmail involved. Santana, in Brittany's opinion was much pretty than Quinn, her eyes were framed by thick black eyelashes and she looked like some sort of pretty exotic princess, while Quinn just looked like a prom queen. No one likes a prom queen, there always mean. Brittany hates mean girls (but not the movie). 

"What's this project about?" Brittany asked, trying her best to contuine the conversation. If there's one think Brittany hated was awkward silence. 

Santana and Quinn shared a look, before Santana answered. "We have to pick a minority group and write about how they fought for equal rights and other boring stuff."

"We could do woman." Quinn suggested, changing her bored expression for a moment, which seemed to shock both Brittany and Santana for a minute. Brittany was pretty sure she'd never seen Quinn that interested in class before and it doesn't last for long. Only a minute later she rearranged her face back to extremely bored. 

"That could work." Brittany agreed, taking advantage of Quinn's slightly interested state. 

"What the hell, I actually think that's a good idea Fabray." Santana said dryly. 

"We can work at mine." Brittany suggested. "My parents are professors, we have a big library."

"Your parents teach? That's surprising." Quinn says icily. She looked at Santana like she was expecting her to laugh but was met with a cold glare. 

"No me gusto bitch." Santana hissed. Brittany felt oddly touched that the other girl stood up for her. She gave Santana a grateful smile which she was sure the other would have returned if she wasn't still glaring at Quinn. 

"So... My place?" Brittany asked, trying to defuse the tension between the other two girls. 

"Whatever." Quinn repeated in her 'I don't care' voice. 

Brittany sighed. It didn't seem this project was going to make her any less of a loner.


	2. The Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany and Santana bond. Quinn third wheels

Santana could now add group projects to the long list of things she hates about school. School isn't fun, it's basically an excuse to keep teenagers somewhere other than the streets for seven hours a day. 

It doesn't help she took Kurt car because it reminds her of him. He has about twenty of his stupid CDs (which range from Broadway soundtracks to Katy Perry to Lady Gaga) and he left a fancy coat (Marc Jacobs?) in the back seat. Thinking of Kurt meant Santana got annoyed. Not at him, obviously, but at Karofsky and the other jocks that chased Kurt out of McKinley and into the arms of some stupid private school boy. (She liked Blaine and all but he stole her best friend with Katy Perry songs and charm and 'dreamy' eyes and coffee dates. Asshole.) Santana got her own back at Karofsky after all, no one screwed over Santana's best friend and got away scratch free. Especially after threatening Kurt's life. He got exactly what he deserved and Santana wasn't even close to sorry. 

But Santana was mad because people like Quinn who laughed when Kurt was shoved into lockers by those jerks and people like Brittany who looked away guiltily were the reasons Santana had lost her best (and only) friend. Being in his car just reminded her of that. 

At least Brittany lived in a nice neighbourhood. Santana had considered asking the girls to her place just to see two clueless (Brittany) and stuck up (Quinn) blonds get a little Lima Heights treatment. It would be the most exciting thing she'd get out of this project. 

"Hi!" Brittany greeted with a smile. Brittany looked like a fairy tale princess, the kind who tricked into touching spinning wheels and sang duets with baby birds. Her eyes were baby blue and her hair was a blond waterfall. She was cute but Santana wasn't going to admit that. (She already had a rep for being a teen criminal, she didn't need people thinking she was a lesbian too. Well Santana was a lesbian so they'd know but that wasn't the point.) 

Brittany was wearing a white and pink flower crown today instead of the sort of vintage chic hat and looked just as cute. She was wearing a long white hippie dress too, with a black leather belt. Brittany dressed like a jumble sale. Or like she walked off the records her Abula still used. (Santana wondered if Quinn would wear her cheerio uniform. Probably she lived in that thing.)

"Hey Brittany." Santana said back in a semi polite way. Brittany was nice and it was hard to be mean to someone so innocent. 

"Your early." Brittany said. Santana shrugged. Whenever she drove she ended up arriving early because she liked taking advantage of using a car because she didn't have her own and Kurt didn't trust her to drive his unless she had too, because it took her two attempts to pass her test. (He passed first time, the smug idiot.) 

"We can go in library. It's messy but I don't think you'd mind because most teenagers are messy." Brittany rambled. She was the kind of person who tried to fill the silence but Santana didn't mind. Silence was awkward, and lonely. 

"It's cool Brittany." She assured the nervous (cute) girl. It didn't seem like Brittany had a lot of friends over. Kinda like Santana recently since her only friend was too busy flirting with Blaine. (She was still bitter about that.) 

"I looked up some stuff on feminism. I was thinking we could do something on the suffragettes." Brittany suggested. 

"Suffragettes?" Santana asked in surprise. She hadn't heard that before. Or maybe the surprise was Brittany did prior research. What a nerd.

"Yeah they were the British feminist reformers who got English woman the right to vote. It looked pretty interesting." Brittany passed her a book with a woman with oldish clothes on the front. 

"You actually did research already?" Santana asked in surprise. She was pretty sure not even goody two shoes Quinn did prior research. 

Brittany blushed and lowered her head so her long hair covered it. "I'm not so smart so I thought I'd do extra studying to catch up." Santana felt her heart go to the other girl. 

Temporally forgetting her badass act she pulled Brittany into a hug. She couldn't tell who was more surprised. "Your not stupid."

"Yes I am." Brittany said sighing. 

"Jesus." A different voice said. "Your not dumb Brittany. Can we move on?" 

Santana was surprised her jaw didn't drop. Did Quinn Fabray just say something nice. Maybe it was because her hair was out the high pony. That thing reeked of evil. Evil and cheerleading. Same thing. (She wasn't in her cheerio uniform either. Her hair was loose and straight and Quinn wore skinny jeans and a white sweater. It was odd.)

"I'm not?" Brittany asked sounding as surprised as Santana felt. 

"No. 'If you judge a fish on it's ability to climb a tree it will spend it's whole life thinking it's stupid'." Quinn quoted. 

"She has a point." Santana agreed. Unhappily of course she still mostly hated Quinn's guts. 

"Don't I always?" Quinn asked. "Can we get this done now? We only have a week and I'm a perfectionist."

Santana wasn't sure what happened. Maybe she had entered a parallel universe. It was worrying. 

Hum, maybe this project wasn't as stupid as she thought.


	3. The Cheerio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Quinn is ready to fight but doesn't.

Quinn crossed her arms self consciously. The way other two girls were staring at her was making her uncomfortable. It was like she was such a bitch that her calling someone smart was a surprise.

Quinn sighed before taking a seat. She should be used to dirty looks, she was cheerio after all. Every week people saw her as nothing but the mean head cheerleader to go and gossip to. It sucked. But somehow being out of uniform, in jeans and her favourite 'Bazinga' tshirt hidden by a designer sweater, it got to her more. Without her cheerleading inform, her armour, Quinn felt vulnerable.

"Are we going to start this or not?" Quinn asked. 

"Yeah, we can." Santana said. She picked up a book from the table and passed it to Quinn. 

"The history of suffragettes." She read outloud, tracing the title of the book. 

"It's really interesting." Brittany said. Quinn looked up to smile at Brittany, who looked a little nervous. She kept running her hands though her long hair and biting her lip. Quinn doubted Brittany had a lot of people over, she spent most of her time at school hiding. Or writing. 

Santana seemed a little out if place too. She looked out of place too, she was Latina with dark hair and dark clothes while both Brittany and Quinn were in white with blond hair. Santana looked tough too, she was. If there was any girl who could stand up for herself, it was Santana. 

"The suffragettes were British feminists reformers." Quinn read the subheading of the book. "It looks interesting."

"Brittany had this great idea to base our project around them." Santana explained, smiling at Brittany for slightly too long. Quinn looked away, feeling like she was intruding on something. 

"Next time I'll bring my laptop so we can start a PowerPoint." Quinn suggested, breaking the moment between the other girls. 

"Hang on. Next time?" Santana questioned frowning. "I thought we were going to do this today and finish it."

"I need to keep my grades up, so we need to spend a lot of time on this project." Quinn argued. 

"I agree with Quinn." Brittany chimed in. "Besides I like projects. Well at least this one." 

Santana snorted. "Why?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't like being alone. And you too are nicer than most people I had to work with."

"So this is a week long project now?" Santana asked, but she sounded much less annoyed.

"Do you want to fail?" Quinn asked, hands on hips. 

"No." Santana sighed. 

"Good, then get working." Quinn said. "Do you have any more books?"

"Mums into history stuff, there's a full shelf of books." Brittany said leading them through the large library. 

Quinn started looking though the bottom shelf, tracing the book titles. "Let's get started then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gives out dating advise.

The sound of an incoming Skype call made Santana jump as she was pulled from her half asleep state. She looked at her notebook, noticing she had written Brittany's name surrounded by hearts. With pink cheeks she pushed away the notebook and hit the accept call request.

"Hey loser." She greeted, flashing Kurt a grin though the camera.

"Hey back." Her best friend said. "Where were you yesterday? I fell asleep on my computer waiting for you to come online." That explained the unplanned call.

Santana sighed, she missed talking to Kurt and he'd been busy recently with Dalton (and Blaine). Missing a call from him sucked. "The project thing ran late. Sorry."

"So it wasn't as 'lame' as you thought then?" Kurt asked smirking. He had the annoying 'I told you' look on his face.

"It might have been fun." Santana admitted, thinking back to the previous night. Apart from the project, the three girls ended up taking and actually had a lot on common. Even Quinn despite her frosty act was happy was to talk to her and Brittany like they were old friends. 

"I'm glad." Kurt said. He seemed genuine too, because he was the nice one. "You should make more friends."

Santana snorted. "You sound like my Mum."

"No, if I was taking quickly in spainish about how your too skinny, then I'd sound like your Mum." Kurt said. 

"Whatever." Santana said laughing. "You're family anyway." 

"Same here. All boy schools are nice-"

Santana coughed which sounded suspiciously like "Gay!" Kurt laughed, before continuing. 

"But I miss you San." He finished.

"Miss you too. But tell anyone and I'll cut you." Santana added, smiling fondly though the computer at Kurt.

"Love you too San." Kurt joked. He looked down at his phone. "Crap."

"What?"

"I forgot I was supposed to meet up with Blaine for coffee." Kurt sighed putting down his phone. "I can cancel." He said, but with hopeful eyes at Santana.

"Go on, meet your lover boy. You can hang out with other people." Santana told him. 

"I'll call you later." Kurt promised. "San, do me a favour."

"Sure?"

"Give these girls a chance. I don't like hearing you eat alone." With that, Kurt ended the call, leaving Santana with a lot to think about.

~~~

Santana shuffled into the lunch hall, her hair wet and her bag clutched at her side. Despite what Kurt thought she didn't sit alone in the hall for lunch, she usually stayed outside. But he was right about her being alone.

Now it was raining and after five minutes Santana was drenched. She ended up running inside, using her bag to cover her head. She had spotted Brittany after a minute of scanning the dining room, sitting alone with a piece of paper she was doodling on in front of her. 

"Hey." Santana said, getting Brittany's attention. "Can I sit here?"

Brittany moved her backpack of the chair next to her. "Of course."

~~~

Santana sat next to Brittany in two of their shared classes the next day. At lunch she didn't even ask. 

They both looked up as a third person joined them. "They were imprisoned. How unfair is that?" 

"Quinn?" Santana asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling you about the social injustice the suffragettes had to go though." Quinn said, as if it explained anything at all.

"At lunch." Brittany asked, looking between santana and Quinn in confusion. "With us?"

"Yeah, what about the Cheerios?" Santana chimed in. 

"The Cheerios didn't care about my feminist outrage." Quinn explained. 

"We care." Brittany piped up. 

"Good. Because I did a lot of research." Quinn said. 

Santana was surprised, but went along with it. Mostly just to tell Kurt that The Quinn Fabray sat with her at lunch.

~~~

"So you and Brittany?" Quinn said, as Santana joined them at their table. 

"What about us?" Santana asked, hoping she wasn't bluish too much. 

"You'd make a good couple." Quinn said, Santana felt her face heat up. Yep, definitely bushing.

"I don't like her." Santana protested. 

"But you do." Quinn argued. "It's ok, I don't care if you're a lesbian."

"I'm not." Santana snapped. 

"Look Santana I know we're barely friends. But if you like Brittany you should ask her out. She's bi anyway."

Santana looked up. "Is she?"

"So now your interested?" Quinn teased. "Yeah she mentioned it before."

"You think I have a chance?" Santana asked without thinking. 

"Yes!" Quinn said. "Your pretty and despite the cold bitchy outer layer your kinda funny.

"But..."

"No buts! Do it. Get the girl." Quinn said. Santana laughed and watched Brittany as she joined them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn has Santana make a bet.

Quinn was outraged.

After finishing the project (a week early too) Quinn had felt inspired. She'd always considered herself a feminist and hearing about them and their cause had inspired her. 

Quinn wanted to fight, to make a difference and she agreed when Santana said there was no better place to start than at school. 

And then Brittany had the best idea. A feminism club.

Only that idea had gone to hell when then went to ask Figgins for permission. (Quinn figured that they only needed a free classroom and there was tons of them. In fact all they needed to set up the club was a signature.)

He said no. Actually what he had said was 'feminism was unrealistic'.

Santana had almost slapped him, which was only stopped by Quinn and Brittany physically dragging her out. (Thank god Santana was light and Quinn was used to carrying people from the Cheerios.) Brittany was upset, Quinn couldn't blame her, it was Brittany idea and Figgins had all but laughed at it. 

Quinn was just outraged.

~~~

"We need to do something." 

Santana sighed, stabbing her food a little violently. "I know. I heard you the first ten times."

"But it's not fair." Quinn repeated. "We should do something, all three of us."

"We tried Quinn. Twice." Santana said. 

"It's a hate crime." Brittany added. Santana and Quinn looked at her, trying to tell if she was joking or not.

"It isn't fair." Quinn insisted.

"What can we expect? If it was a girl we asked we would have got our damn club. But there's a man in charge." Santana said.

Quinn got hit with an idea. "No there isn't."

"Yeah, there is." Quinn said smiling. "And her name is Sue Sylvester."

~~~

"Q, what brings you and your vaguely ethic friend to my office?" Sue asked, in her usual blunt and partly offence way. Santana seemed a little put off but Quinn was used to it. (Brittany was too scared to join them. But she was too sweet for Sues warth anyway.)

"Social injustice." Quinn said boldly. "Figgins won't let us have a feminism club."

"I've heard enough." Sue said, banging her cup on the table. "As a teenage I myself felt the pain of being suppressed by the man and I will not let you girls feel the same fate."

"Hang on, what?" Santana asked confused.

"Well, Sassy Latina Quinn, I grew up in a world where as a woman I was unfairly expected to clean. But you know what I did instead? I became Ohios best cheerleading coach and won nationals a total of 24 times."

Santana crossed her arms. "So you'll help." She questioned. 

"I will match right into Figgins office, look him in his weirdly small, dead eyes and demand your club." Sue stood up.

"Thank you miss Sylvester." Quinn said. "We're so grateful."

"Must you grovel so much?" Santana asked her. Quinn ignored her.

"You, Latina Quinn." Sue said, pointing at Santana. Quinn prayed a little for her new friend.

"Yes?" Santana asked. Quinn prayed harder. God save this utter moron. 

"I like you attitude. You'd make a good Cheerio." Quinn snorted, she would pay to see Santana do any activity with the word 'cheer' in it.

Santana laughed sarcastically. "No way in hell."

~~~

"Can you stop laughing?" Santana asked a very giggly Quinn. The Cheerio had been laughing ever since they had left Sues office, where she had burst out laughing as soon as the door was shut.

"Can't... help it." Quinn said between laughter. "I pictured you in the uniform cheering and..." The rest of Quinn's sentence was consumed with laughing.

"I am not getting into one of those polyester... things. Ever." Santana protested. "No going to happen."

"I would love that to happen." Quinn said. A badass girl, able to beat up a jock half her size, cheering on the school team. You couldn't write stuff that good. 

"It's as unlikely as... I don't know me getting a girlfriend." Santana finished. She flushed a little pink and when Quinn followed her gaze she saw why. Santana had been looking at Brittany.

"That doesn't seem that unlikely." Quinn said softly. "The girlfriend part."

"Actually it's more unlikely than me putting on that polyester train wreck and doing a backflip." Santana said dryly, the emotion she was previously showing disappearing.

Quinn smiled wickedly. "What's the chances of both things happening?" 

Santana screwed her face up confusion. "What?"

"Well Santana, I was just thinking that if I did something nice for you, say get Brittany to like you, well you'd owe me." Quinn smiled evilly.

"I don't like where this is going." Santana said dryly.

"What I'm saying is..." Quinn started.

"Really don't like where this is going."

"Is I bet I could get you and Brittany together." Quinn finished.

"I wish." Santana sighed.

"I could. Bet you." Quinn said, a confident smirk on her lips. 

"Bet me... what?" Santana asked.

"Your spot on the Cheerios." Quinn answered.

"No way." Santana insisted. "I'd rather let Kurt clean out my wardrobe and be honest about it."

"But Brittany." Santana looked again at the other blonde longingly. 

"If, and don't smile yet, if you get Brittany to go out with me I'll audition for the Cheerios." Santana said. 

"I will, by next week too." Quinn said.

"Bet on it?" Santana asked, holding out her hand.

"Bet on it." Quinn agreed. She flipped open her notebook, she had some plotting to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittany finally kisses Santana.

Brittany had spent her entire life waiting for a best friend, and now she had two. Having people to joke with and talk to made school bearable and much less lonely.

Brittany had spent too much time by herself, sitting alone in her own world, feeling alone. Now she had Quinn and Santana and they were like highlighters in her black and white world. (Brittany was poetic like that.)

~~~

"Hey Brittany." Quinn greeted, taking a seat by her.

"Hi Q." Brittany said back smiling at the blonde happily.

"So Britt, where's Santana?" Quinn asked. 

"Santana hasn't come yet." Brittany answered.

"Good. She'd kill me if she knew I was talking about this." Quinn answered grinning.

"What?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Santana as a Cheerio." Quinn answered giggling. "Sue asked her to join. I'm trying to get her to."

Brittany's smile widened. "Please."

"I know, can you imagine her doing a cartwheel?" Quinn asked giggling. Brittany smiled despite Santana doing acrobats seeming a weird thing to for Quinn to find funny.

"I can't imagine her as a cheerleader." Brittany said. (She could and it was a nice image.)

"You won't have to." Quinn said, a glint in her eyes. "Actually about Santana, what do you think of her?"

"I like her. She's one of my best friends." Brittany smiled meeting Quinn's eye. "Your the other one."

Quinn smiled, but a different kind. "Your my best friend too Britt."

~~~

"Don't you sit with your Cheerios drones anymore?"

"I'm sitting with a future cheerio." Quinn answered. Santana gave her a dirty look.

"I hate you."

Quinn laughed. "No you don't Santana." Santana rolled her eyes, but Brittany noticed the corners of her mouth twitching, like she was fighting a smile. It was cute. 

"You don't want me as a cheerleader. I'll drop you." Santana said, rolling her pretty eyes again. A habit which Brittany was starting to pick up on. "On purpose."

"You'd make a pretty cheerleader." Santana paused. Brittany looked up, meeting her eyes. "You would."

"Thanks Britt but that's not going to happen."

Quinn rubbed her hands together and smiled in an almost evil way. "Oh Santana, I think it will."

~~~

"She ditched us." Brittany put down her hot chocolate. (She didn't like the taste of coffee.)

"Quinn?"

"Yep. Pretty sure it's to flirt with some girl." Santana replied, reading Quinn's text.

"What makes you say that?" Brittany asked, curious. 

"Her text. 'Not coming, cute girl moved across the street.' So guess Fabray is team gay." Santana rolled her eyes. (All the time.) "Called it."

"So am I." 

Santana grinned. "Guess you can call us the unholy trinity then."

~~~

"You know what today is? Santana becomes a cheerleader day." Quinn said gleefully.

Santana sighed. "Why? Why today?"

"Why don't you want to be a cheerleader anyway? It looks fun." Brittany said smiling.

Quinn's face lit up. "You should join Britt."

Santana shook her head. "No Quinn, don't drag Brittany down on your weird quest to ruin my happiness."

"I wanted to join. But I got lost trying to find the sign up sheet." Brittany said. 

"Don't encourage her Brittany." Santana said, "Quinn is already trying to ruin my life."

"I'm trying to make you a cheerleader." Quinn defended. 

Santana rolled her eyes. (For the third time. Brittany noticed things.) "Same thing."

"But Santana..." Brittany started. "We could be the unholy trinity of cheerleading."

"That's not going to happen." Santana said determinedly. 

"Just you wait." Quinn said. 

Brittany smiled. "You guys are weird."

"You seem happy about it." Quinn noticed. 

"Of course I am. We match."

~~~

"She kissed me."

"Who?" Brittany asked. 

"Wait that girl you texted me about? You met her two days ago." Santana said in surprise. 

"Yep. Rachel likes singing. I sang to her. We kissed." Quinn explained. "And it was three days."

"Three days? Jesus Quinn." Santana said, a mix between pride and shock on her face.

"Girl kissing is nice, isn't it?" Brittany asked. 

Santana looked over at her with an unreadable expression, while Quinn looked at her amused. 

"What?"

"At party's I get drink and make out with girls." Brittany said. "It's fun."

"Isn't it?" Quinn asked, still looking amused. "What do you think Santana?"

"Ihaventkissedanyonebefore." Santana said in a mumble. Brittany barely understood but Quinn seemed to. 

"You haven't kissed anyone? Your seventeen." Quinn said. 

"No." Santana said. "I scare boys away."

"Not that you like them." Quinn muttered. 

"And no girls have ever wanted to." Santana finished. 

You do. A small voice in Brittany's head whispered. 

"Santana, why don't you just get Brittany drunk?" Quinn asked, it was clearly a joke but Santana's expression went sour. 

"Shut up." She snapped, picking up her backpack, kicking her chair and storming off. 

Quinn went pale but Brittany was to busy chasing after Santana to notice. 

~~~

"Santana?" Brittany called. 

"What?" Santana asked, her voice sounding sad. Brittany looked to the location of Santana voice, where she was leaning against her locker. 

"Why did you run off?" Brittany asked, sitting next to her. 

"Quinn just struck a nerve, that's all." Santana explained.  

"About not being kissed?"

"Yeah. Somehow Quinn found the one thing I'm ashamed off." Santana sighed, not in her typical annoyed way, instead more of an upset way. 

"I'm seventeen and no one has liked me enough to even try kissing me." Santana said, sounding vulnerable. 

Brittany quickly pecked her lips. "I have."

Santana looked at her in shock. "Brittany..."

"I'm sorry, it was stupid." Brittany says quickly, already regretting it. 

"No, it was sweet. Even if it was a pity kiss." Sanstana said, huffing. 

"It wasn't a pity kiss."

Santana smiled. "It wasn't?"

"Of course not." Brittany assured her. She leaned forward, kissing Santana again. "And neither was that one."

Santana laughed, "oh god I'm going to have to join the Cheerios now."

"Your look happy." Brittany observed. 

"At least I'll be looking good."

"I agree." Brittany reached out, linking pinkies with Santana. "I really like you Santana."

"I really like you too Britt."

~~~

Santana was bossy and fiery and got into too many fights. 

Quinn's overdramatic and cares too much about her social status and refuses to admit her hair is dyed. 

Brittany can't imagine better friends in the world.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later

~Three months later~

"Our last day of freedom." Quinn sighed, flopping onto the sofa between her friends.

"It's just school." Brittany said, shuffling to create space for Quinn. 

"The word I like using is 'hell'. You know, for accuracy." Santana said, her voice heavy with her usual sarcasm. 

"It's not that bad. I have friends now." Brittany said, directing a smile towards her two closest friends. 

"Still... last day of freedom. How you wanna spend it?" Quinn asked.

"We could go to Breadstix." Santana suggested. 

"What's with your obsession with Breadstix?" Quinn asked, turning her head to give Santana a somewhat judgemental look. 

"What's with your obsession with curly ponytails?" Santana countered, flipping her own loose straightened hair as if to prove a point. 

"We could go to the mall." Brittany suggested, moving her head to rest it on Santana's shoulder. "I need a new hat."

"You have seventeen hats Britt." Santana said. "I counted them, ok?" She justified to a judgemental Quinn. 

"Your so whipped." Quinn teased, a smirk spreading across her face. 

"Like you wouldn't count all the hats in the world for sweet Rachel, angel voiced girl wonder." Santana replied, mimicking Quinn's voice. 

"We can go to the mall anytime." Quinn said, continuing as if Santana's teasing hadn't occurred. "Let's the spend the last day of summer as the best day if summer."

"Party?" Santana suggested. 

"Party!" Brittany cheered, a grin appearing on her face. 

~~~

The party was held in garden of Quinn's house, which included a variety of people from school (mostly invited by Quinn, who was little miss popular). Rachel, Quinn's girlfriend and neighbour, Kurt who was Santana's best friend since middle school and a bunch of people Brittany didn't recognise. 

With a fire lit and enough cheap wine to put them the better side off tipsy, the girls sat around the fire that filled the garden with a warm glow. Brittany lay with her head on Santana's lap and her legs on Quinn's, smiling as she stared at the clouds. 

"Remember when Santana made that guy cry?" Brittany asked. 

"He gonna call my girl stupid?" Santana asked, smirking. "Well then Snix gonna come out."

"Remember when we went karaoke with Rachel had she got smashed?"

"Still cute."

"Remember when Santana 'accidentally' dropped Bree Adams for calling Kurt gay?"

"Remember when we got kicked out of Starbucks for doing handstands?"

"Remember when I was just a weirdo loner with the weird hats?" Brittany asked. Turning to her, the other two girls gave her sympathetic smiles. 

Santana took her hand. "Remember when I was that badass chick?"

"Now your a cheerleader." Quinn teased. She smiled at the glare Santana was no doubt giving her. "Remember when I was just a cheerleader?"

"I thought you were mean." Brittany told her 

"I thought you were a whore." Santana added. 

"Well I thought I was cool." Quinn huffed. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Very." Santana agreed. "I'm glad we became friends."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Hey! Remember when..."

As the girls sat around the fire, remembering all the fun they had, they felt more like best friends then they ever had. 

And it was the best feeling in the world


End file.
